Betrayed and Lied about
by MajorLunaClearwater
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating so she goes to the people she can trust the most and decide to go on holiday but where to? Forks of course... what happens when love is found and different people turn up... My first fic so sorry if it isn't good... pairings are Hermione/Sam Fred/Leah
1. Chapter 1

MajorLunaClearwater: I do ... own Harry Potter

Fred: Major...

George: ...We know you don't...

Fred: ...Own it

MajorLunaClearrwater: If I did you two would have a whole  
lot more...

George: Aww thanks hunny, we wish you did own it but...

Fred: You don't so get over it!

MajorLunaClearwater: FINE, I Don't own Harry Potter... Same goes for twilight

*Bursts into tears*

* * *

Hermione pov

I walked down the hall to the door for Ron and I's flat. I had gotten out of work a few hours early, and I was still exhausted, dealing with purebloods who are angry about changes in laws is about as much fun as dealing with an angry vampire that's hungry. I set my brief case down pulling my sweaty curls off my neck before unlocking the door and going in setting down my brief case and work blazer on the kitchen table. I leaned against the counter rubbing the back of my neck.

I fanned myself with my hand when I heard it. A giggle then a grunt of pleasure that sounded like Ron. I saw the bed room door wasn't completely shut. I walked over to the door and saw two figures on the bed. I pushed the door open all the way to reveal Ron on top of non other than Lavender Brown.

I gasped my hand instantly going to my mouth; both looked up as I back out of the room into a far corner in the living room. A second ago I had been so hot that I had been sweating now I'm so cold I'm shivering; Ron came out of the bedroom pulling his pants and boxers up the rest the way over his hips and he tried to secure them there in his haste. Lavender followed out seconds later in a tank top and thong. I could feel myself hyperventilating.

"I'm so sorry, Hermy." He said trying to get closer to me; I wrapped my arms around myself stepping away from him

"Why?" I whispered rubbing my eyes with my fingers, "Why? I loved you, so much. Why, why would you do this to us? Why would you sleep with her she'll never love you the way I do." I whispered so hurt. He made so many promises, we made so many plans had they all been a lie?

"I'm sorry, Hermy. This has just been a mistake." Ron said stepping closer to me, I pulled away near tears and turned my head away from him. I looked behind him to Lavender she didn't even look ashamed; she wore a sadistic smile on her pretty face. She walked up behind Ron and latched her claws onto his arm.

"Get out of this house right now, you fucking slag."

I apperated as soon as she left.

"LUNA COME HERE PLEASE!" Luna came scurrying over followed by George.  
"Mione what happened?" Luna asked concerned  
"R-R-Ron wasss... I-I-I waked in o-on him and L-L-Lavender..." I said before collapsing into a ball, Crying for England

"That Bastard!" George Shouted, His face getting so red it was clashing with his hair,  
"I will go and kick his fucking ass, I MEAN IT!"

"N-no don't worry big brother" I said smiling weakly.  
George and Fred had become like siblings to me and Luna was my Sister.

"We will go on a holiday!" George suddenly shouted sounding pleased with himself.  
"Where to, Who, When?" I asked cheering up a bit  
"Fork, In Washington State, You, Luna, Fred and I will go and In about 10 minutes..." He said answering my questions immediately.

* * *

please R&R, do not worry future chapters will be longer,


	2. Chapter 2

MajorLunaClearwater: I just got an e- mail from J K Rowling saying that I now own Harry Potter...

George: We know she didn't...

Fred: … She dosn' t even like you...

MajorLunaClearwater: WHAT?! ok fine I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

*phone rings*

J K Rowling: Don't worry I do like you, you just don't own my amazing creation...

* * *

Leah POV

I just can't get over how cool this, one second I was human the next I was a wolf. Some bits aren't as good, like the pack mind. Sam has finally agreed not to let any non imprinted wolves patrol with imprinted wolves which is such a relief I really don't know what I would do if I had to see Kim or Rachael in those positions again... I shuddered at the thoughts, I personally can't wait to imprint, that way I won't have to worry about imprinting on a toddler like Quil.

Only 3 of us have imprinted: Quil on Claire, Paul on Rachael and Jared on Kim. Sam was being stubborn and refusing to break up with his cow of a girlfriend Emily... Emily we have decided has relationship issues, she has BANNED Sam from even talking to me his cousin (_A/N I know but just imagine please I want to have a nice Leah in this story_.)

The rest of us non imprinted, not in a relationship wolves are: Jacob, Embry, Seth, Me, Colin and Brady.

**Embry, Leah**_, _Jared, **_Paul_**

**We'll take over now**

_**YAY sexy times with Racheal...**_

_He showed us a picture of rachael which ws then matched with a picture of Kim from Jared_

**ARGHHHHHH PISS OFF YOU TWO!**_!_

Luckily they phased out leaving me and Embry to get on with it...

* * *

_another short chapter sorry, they were both introducing chapters, and it is hard to type on my kindle..._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

MajorLunaClearwater: OI Leah, want an Imprint?

Leah: HELL YEAH

MajorLunaClearwater: Well get Stephanie Meyer to give me Twilight then you can have one

Leah: ... Just say it...

MajorLunaClearwater: What? *Realises* NEVERRR

Leah: Why can't you give me an imprint?

MajorLunaClearwater: Because I don't own Twilight...

*Leah laughs*

MajorLunaClearwater: DAMMNIT! I don't own Harry Potter Either...

* * *

Fred POV

I was going down the stairs when I got a call on my movil telephone thingy that Hermione bought me and George, It was my favourite muggle song '50 ways to say goodbye' by Train, I just found that song funny because it is basically a guy coming up with ideas to say how his ex died... I picked up the phone to say

"Yello"

"OI UGLY, Go home and kick the shit out of Ron for me, He was sleeping with that whore Lavender, and Mione walked in on them..."

I apperated straight away tot he burrow to see everyone crowded around Harry who was saying something that sounded like Ron was back at his and what was Mione's flat.  
I Apperated over to the flat to hear some moans and Ron's voice saying "I told them she cheated on me with Seamus so when they find out that you came and comforted me they will absolutely LOVE you."

I stormed over to the bedroom door to see Lavender climbing onto him. I stunned her and threw her off of my ex brother.  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CHEAT ON MIONE FOR THIS BLOODY WHORE!? WHY WASN'T SHE GOOD ENOUGH FOR POOR LITTLE RONNEKINS, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME, I AM DISGUSTED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER!" and with that I threw a punch which gave a satisfying crunch when it made contacted with Prick faces face, and I aimed a kick at his balls, but before I could my spell on Lavender had worn off and she screamed at me "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY WON WON! with that she waved her wand at me and I found myself in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Little did she know that it helped as that was exactly where I was heading. I ran the rest of the way to George and I's shop and leaped up the stairs 3 at a time to get myself to my little sister who must be absolutely broken...

When I walked in my worst fears were put to rest, she was curled up on the sofa eating good old Ben and Jerry's ( the worlds BEST ice cream, also created by muggles)  
Whilst Mione was eating and relaxing on the sofa I saw Luna and George hauling suitcases out from their bedroom.  
"Did I miss something whilst I was kicking Ronnekin's ass?"  
"Well yes you did my dear brother, we are going on holiday to Forks to stay in aunt Tessy's old house for a bit" George answered me  
I turned to go pack my own stuff for the trip when Luna said "We already packed yours and Mione's bags as well," and with that we left through the floo, JUST missing the knock on the door...

* * *

I will not upload until I get at least 5 reviews... nor will the chapters get longer...


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny: So umm when do I come in?

MajorLunaClearwater: When you say I own Harry Potter...

Ginny: Major *under breath* Doesn't *normal voice* own Harry Potter..

MajorLunaClearwater:GOOD, Now you Sam...

Sam: I'm not saying it.

MajorLunaClearwater: Well you won't be in this chapter, nor will your pack...

Quil: *through pack mind* awww nice going Sam...

MajorLunaClearwater: I don't own twilight though...

* * *

Ginny Pov

I stepped cautiously into my old home, I had left previously when Mum had kicked out George for going out with Luna and Fred for supporting him. I walked into the kitchen saying quietly that I needed to talk to Harry. I had decided to break up with him as he was the one tie I still had with my horrible family. molly had already disowned Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George. The only ones that she still like were Ron and I. She had disowned them because ever since the war she had been insistent on becoming like a real pureblood family: rich, no connections with muggles, she only allowed Hermione to associate with us because she helped all of our family at some point...

I turned around to see Harry beckoning me over to him and my parents who were watching Ron with uttermost interest.

I stopped, gasping. That whore lavender had her hands all over my best friend's boyfriend's body!

"I walked in on her... and I saw her on top of Seamus Finnegan .. what else was I going to do, Who wouldn't have broken up with her, but she came over to me and tarted punching me shouting at the op of her lungs. I WANTED PRIVACY YOU BLOODTRAITOR" he said starting to fake cry. "so i left the house and went straight to Lavenders as she knew how it felt, as she was with Seamus..."

"She wouldn't do that, I know Mione, she is too nice... Anyway Lavender isn't with Seamus... He died in the war. His family took him straight back to Ireland, wanting a private funeral, I only know because I was the one who had to inform his parents." I said a tear slipping down my cheek.

"DON'T LIE!" Mum shouted at me.

"Darling, don't stick up for that whore, she knew what she was doing, she was tired of him. We all knew Mudbloods weren't to be trusted..." Harry stated shocking me.

"Harry, you fought for MUGGLEBORNS in the war, you were all best friends,, what happpend?" I asked flabbergasted

"She was a tag along and I didn't fight for muggleborns you idiot, I fought to kill Voldemort." He said simply.

"Well if you all think that about Mione, and no longer respect muggleborns, then i am no longer a part of this family, and Harry we are no longer going out." I said simply before stepping towards the front door.

"If you take one more step missy, you will no longer be allowed back into this house." My ex father stated to me. I opened the door, and stepped out.

"SEE THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH IN!" My ex mother shouted as a turned on the spot and apperated away.

I landed outside Luna and Georges house where I knew Mione would be hiding only to hear Fred's voice saying Aunt Tessy's house, Forks and the gush of flames which I could mentally see engulfing him.

I knocked praying to merlin that he wasn't the last one, but it seemed that he was...

* * *

Last introducing chapter I promise, they will get longer from now on. sorry R&R pleaseee


	5. Chapter 5

I would first like to say a HUGGEEEEEE thank you to **BigTimeGleekBTR!**

Second I am so so so so sorry about how long it took to update... I had my School show (footloose) my Laptop broke, Then I had exams, so i'm sorry and I am not a long chapter writer so deal with it and don't abuse me for it!

MajorLunaClearwater: Right who wants to be in this chapter?

Emmett:MEEEE

Edward:I don't want to be in your story

MajorlunaClearwater: Fine I don't own twilight so you are gonna be an arse in this... alright?

Edward: No.

Seamus: can I come back to life?

MajorLunaClearwater: oh well Eddiepoo, to bad, and no Seamus. No.

Oh and I don't own Harry potter either... :(

* * *

**Sam POV**

"SAMMY! Where areee youuu?" I heard the shrill voice of my girlfriend Emily. I opened my front door to see the face of her. She had mountains of make-up on and a skirt that barley covered her bum. I'm gonna do it, _i'm gonna propose._

_"_Shnoogely boo,wanna come on a walk with me? I have something I need to talk to you about..."

"WHAT, WHAT DID THEY SAY, I HAVE NOT KISSED HIM, THEY ARE LYING!" she replied screaming until her face was red.

"Um... What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Um nothing, don't worry Sammy Bear." she said wiping her hands all over me. I cringed at that name, She decided it after watching Monsters inc.

"SAM, SAM, We have had news that someone new has moved in, just on our side of the border. We heard no cars arrive, or anything, but they are there. There are two Ginger boys, Twins and 2 girls One blond the other brown haired." Seth said.

"ok let's go and talk to them." I said starting off towards the forest.

"but sammyyyy," Emily started whining "Why does it matter to youu?"

"Ummm, you know how i'm a member of the council!" I replied, I still han't told her about the wolfiness.

"Yes, but you had better not get to close to either of the girls!" She Warned, she is very protective of me and considers me her property, but it is worth it, the food is great!

"Em I swear I won't!"

"not unless i get there first" Paul said smirking.

"Right, that means I am coming with you!" Emily shouted

"oh dear god, you don't need to come with us! Just stay here" I pleaded.

"no I will not! I do not trust you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Leah POV**

"no I will not! I do not trust you!" the bitch screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU don't trust HIM? I think thats a bit twisted" He's put up with you all these years, when you have been such a whiney, self centered bitch!" I Retaliated shoving her.

"YEAH" the rest of the pack agreed.

"Please leave." Sam said calmly.

"Thank you Sammy Bear." I said mockingly.

"no I mean you Leah, I don't like you being rude to Emily." Sam said pointing me out away from them.

"Are you kidding me, she was being really rude about you!" I replied.

"I didn't mean it Sammy Bear" Bitchface whimpered.

"see she didn't mean it!, Apologise now or go away and meet us at the new peoples house." Sam ordered.

"No I am not going anywhere near that bitch, I ran into the forest and phased, running toward the new peoples house.

* * *

Sorry again, but as I said, please R&R

I'm not sure who to pair Ginny with, it is between: Colin,Brady,Seth and Embry so vote in the reviews area


	6. AN

A/N

Look I know how everyone hates authors notes but this is one so deal with it, I've decided that Embry will get Ginny, I need 3 female characters for Seth, Colin and Brady to imprint on, so fill this in and reply in the reviews.

Name:

Age:

Year:

House:

Looks:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Wand:

Animagi? (yes/no):

What is it:

Patronus:

Special abilities:

Best spell:

Prefered imprinter:

* * *

Fill in and the best 3 will be included:)


	7. Chapter 6

Ok just so you know, I have already picked the imprintee's, for a profile of them you need to be able to guess: My two favorite cullens (male) and team... It may not be Jacob or Edward ;)

* * *

MajorLunaClearwater: Seth, I'm gonna do a magic trick on you. OK cover your ears, and eyes...

Seth: Okaaay

MajorLunaClearwater: I OWN HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT

Seth: No you don't

MajorLunaClearwater: wha...

Seth: Wolf hearing... I'm sorry readers, but Major dosn't own either Harry Potter OR Twilight...

* * *

**Ginny POV**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted.

"Right where should I go, I know" I was then muttering to myself.

I apperated to the intercontinental apperation spot.

_Right, Oh god what's the address? I forgot, wait. No, ok lets just go to town then_

I pictured a forest with a sign saying Forks, Probably not there but I haven't been there in ages so I have a legitamete excuse thank you very much.

I apperated and squeezed my eyes tight until I felt the ground under my feet.

**Emmett POV**

"DIE ALIEN SCUM!" I screamed at my PS3.

"Keep it down would you emmett, Bella is trying to sleep..." Edward screamed at me.

"ummm lemme think" I said sarcastically.

"NO" I would have been quite for the old Bella but the new Bella is all bout her, and Edward bloody aencourages it. She is a bloomin' vampire, SHE CAN'T SLEEP!

I suddenly head Edward say in a menacing voice "Don't ever think about my wife like that ever again."

**Esme POV**

I heard Edward and Emmett shouting at each other in the games room, I started to walk towards that room when I walked past a window and saw a Red Headed girl walking up towards our door.

**Ginny POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying outside a huge mansion, but it wasn't like Malfoy Monor, it was freindly and inviting. the people living in it obviously cared a lot about their house. I decided to go and ask them for directions into Forks. I started to walk up towards the front door, as I was just about to knock the door opened to show a woman. She was in her late 20s , with a very freindly face, a bit like my mother used to have before she went crazy.

"Ummm, hi, my name is Ginny and I am a bit lost, I Was wondering if you could give me some directions to Forks." I asked uncertaintly.

"Hello, My name is Esme, and of course come I and and then when my husband gets home he can drive you to where you need to go." She said as if she had no care in the world.

I stepped into the house to see a marvoules sight, as I was looking around I stopped suddenly as I felt my mental barriers being strained as if someone was trying to get through them.

I slowly looked around the room, trying to find the source of this magical power when I noticed a strange man at the top of the stairs looking at me puzzled.

"Umm, hi, my name is Ginny, whats your name?"

"Edward" He said bluntly still staring at me.

"EVERYONE COME DOWN PLEASE" Esme screamed.

Then suddenly I heard a heard of elphants running down the stairs all suddenly comming t a stop when the were on the same level as me.

"Hi i'm Emmett" A big brown haired man came out and introduced himself to me, "and this is my fiance Rosalie" he said gesturing to a stunning blond girl.

"H-hi im Ginny" I said smiling at Rosalie, "and may I say, you look gorgeous with your hair like that" I complimented.

She beamed back at me and said how much she liked my top.

"Alice and Jasper are out shopping and Carlisle is at work. I heard you met Edward, and his Wife is upstairs..." Esme said. "Sleeping" she added reluctently after seeing the glare Edward was sending her way.

"I was sleeping untill I heard a load of racket whih woke me up." I heard a voice saying from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see a woman, who was obviously a little madam, I realised the moment I saw her.

"That is Bella, newest of the family, rudest aswell." Rosalie explained to me quietly.

"Hi, Bella nice to meet you." I said to her, earning me a glare in return.

"Right Ginny lets get you a drink and have a sit in the living room and a nice chat." Esme said whilst walking through a door into the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmett followed after me.

**Bella POV**

Who the hell does she think she is, coming into my house, disrupting my nap, and becoming friends with Rosalie within 2 minutes wereas i've been here 4 years and she still ignores me. oh well. SHE. MUST. GO!

**Edward POV**

Why can't I read her mind. It's not like when Bellais which is pitch black, it is as if she is blocking me out, i'm trying but it's all fuzzy. WHY!? Ginny gives off a strange vibe, it is obvious she is quite young, however she gives off the aura that she has been through a lot, more then most human beings her age have been through.. maybe she isn't human.

* * *

My longest chapter so far. please R&R you don't actually know how helpful and nice it is to read your lovely reviews. If you want any questions answered, leave them as a review and I will answer them at the beginning of my next chapter.

Songs I listened to whilst writing this chapter:

Mr Brightside-The Killers

Holy Ground-Taylor Swift

Pompeii-Bastille

Radioactive-Imagine Dragons

Hot Air Balloon-Owl City

Little Lady-Ed Sheeran

The Dance Routine-The Midnight Beast


End file.
